Components of systems and subsystems may be attached to structural members in a wide variety of settings such as aircraft, for example and without limitation. As an example, commercial aircraft structures are historically comprised of thin-skinned shells of aluminum stiffened by longitudinal stringers or longerons that are supported by transverse hoop frames to form a semi-monocoque structure. This conventional structure may enable the integration of system and subsystem components such as ventilation ducting, electrical routing, luggage stowage compartments, flight deck overhead instrument panels and the like. In such applications, simple aluminum brackets can be sized and shaped to suit an application and can be installed onto longerons or hoop frames using basic fasteners such as rivets or bolts. System and subsystem components such as stowage compartments and the like may be suspended from multiple tie rods attached to the brackets that are mounted on the longerons or hoop frames.
Many newer commercial aircraft are departing from the conventional semi-monocoque aluminum fuselage structures in favor of composite monocoque structures using honeycomb-sandwiched skin panels. These honeycomb sandwich skin structures may offer many weight, strength and fatigue-resistant benefits. The honeycomb sandwich skin structures may also present an internal smooth surface of the fuselage body because there may no longer be any exposed stringers, longerons or hoop frames. Because of this absence of exposed longerons or hoop frames, clips and/or brackets may not be attachable to locations as desired to integrate systems and subsystems. Therefore, new airframe attachment mechanisms are desirable for integration of systems and subsystems with honeycomb fuselage structures.